xanthfandomcom-20200213-history
Bibliography by series
This is a partial list of works by Piers Anthony. Anthony has published 140 works in total from 1956 to October 2009. Fiction Novels ''Aton''/''Worlds of Chthon'' series The series is continued by Charles Platt with Anthony's permission * 1 Chthon (1967) Anthony's first published novel; nominated for the Hugo and Nebula Awards * 2 Phthor (1975) ''Battle Circle'' series * 1 SOS the Rope (1968) * 2 Var the Stick (1972) * 3 Neq the Sword (1975) ''Of Man and Manta'' series Published by Mundania Press * 1 Omnivore (1968) * 2 Orn (1970) * 3 0X (1976) ''Jason Striker'' series * 1 Kiai! (1974) with Roberto Fuentes * 2 Mistress of Death (1974) with Roberto Fuentes * 3 Bamboo Bloodbath (1974) with Roberto Fuentes * 4 Ninja's Revenge (1975) with Roberto Fuentes * 5 Amazon Slaughter (1976) with Roberto Fuentes * 6 Curse of the Ninja (1976) with Roberto Fuentes ''Xanth'' series Anthony's most extensive series, with 36 novels and growing. * 1 A Spell for Chameleon (1977) * 2 The Source of Magic (1979) * 3 Castle Roogna (1979) * 4 Centaur Aisle (1982) * 5 Ogre, Ogre (1982) * 6 Night Mare (1983) * 7 Dragon on a Pedestal (1983) * 8 Crewel Lye (1984) * 9 Golem in the Gears (1986) * 10 Vale of the Vole (1987) * 11 Heaven Cent (1988) * 12 Man from Mundania (1989) * 13 Isle of View (1990) * 14 Question Quest (1991) * 15 The Color of Her Panties (1992) * 16 Demons Don't Dream (1992) * 17 Harpy Thyme (1993) * 18 Geis of the Gargoyle (1994) * 19 Roc and a Hard Place (1995) * 20 Yon Ill Wind (1996) * 21 Faun & Games (1997) * 22 Zombie Lover (1998) * 23 Xone of Contention (1999) * 24 The Dastard (2000) * 25 Swell Foop (2001) * 26 Up In A Heaval (2002) * 27 Cube Route (2003) * 28 Currant Events (2004) * 29 ''Pet Peeve'' (2005) * 30 Stork Naked (2006) * 31 Air Apparent (2007) * 32 Two to the Fifth (2008) * 33 Jumper Cable (2009) * 34 Knot Gneiss (2010) * 35 Well-Tempered Clavicle (2011) * 36 Luck Of The Draw (2012; in production) * 37 Esrever Doom (2013; being written) Cluster series * 1 Cluster (1977) aka Vicinity Cluster in UK edition * 2 Chaining the Lady (1978) * 3 Kirlian Quest (1978) * 4 Thousandstar (1980) * 5 Viscous Circle (1982) Tarot series This was originally written as single novel in continuity with the Cluster series, which takes place decades later, but was split up due to length at the behest of the publisher, Jove.Tarot Introduction, page XV) * 1 God of Tarot (1979) * 2 Vision of Tarot (1980) * 3 Faith of Tarot (1980) * Tarot (1987) The series omnibus as a single novel as originally intended ''Apprentice Adept'' series * 1 Split Infinity (1980) * 2 Blue Adept (1981) * 3 Juxtaposition (1982) * 4 Out of Phaze (1987) * 5 Robot Adept (1988) * 6 Unicorn Point (1989) * 7 Phaze Doubt (1990) ''Incarnations of Immortality'' series * 1 On a Pale Horse (1983) * 2 Bearing an Hourglass (1984) * 3 With a Tangled Skein (1985) * 4 Wielding a Red Sword (1986) * 5 Being a Green Mother (1987) * 6 For Love of Evil (1988) * 7 And Eternity (1990) * 8 Under a Velvet Cloak (2007) ''Bio of a Space Tyrant'' series * 1 Refugee (1983) * 2 Mercenary (1984) * 3 Politician (1985) * 4 Executive (1985) * 5 Statesman (1986) * 6 The Iron Maiden (2001) ''The Adventures of Kelvin of Rud'' series * 1 Dragon's Gold (1987) with Robert E. Margroff * 2 Serpent's Silver (1988) with Robert E. Margroff * 3 Chimaera's Copper (1990) with Robert E. Margroff * 4 Orc's Opal (1990) with Robert E. Margroff * 5 Mouvar's Magic (1992) with Robert E. Margroff Pornucopia series * 1 Pornucopia (1989) * 2 The Magic Fart (2003) Mode series * 1 Virtual Mode (1991) * 2 Fractal Mode (1992) * 3 Chaos Mode (1993) * 4 DoOon Mode (2001) ''Geodyssey'' series * 1 Isle of Woman (1993) * 2 Shame of Man (1994) * 3 Hope of Earth (1997) * 4 Muse of Art (1999) * 5 Climate of Change (2010) ChroMagic series * 1 Key to Havoc (2002) * 2 Key to Chroma (2003) * 3 Key to Destiny (2004) * 4 Key to Liberty (2007) * 5 Key to Survival (2008) Other * The Ring (1968) with Robert E. Margroff * Macroscope (1969) 1970 Hugo Award for Best Novel nomination * Hasan (1969; 1977 revised) * The E.S.P. Worm (1970) with Robert E. Margroff * Prostho Plus (1971) * Race Against Time (1973) * Rings of Ice (1974) * Triple Détente (1974) * Steppe (1976) * But What of Earth? (1976: "collaboration" with Robert Coulson; 1989: Anthony's original republished, with annotations) see main article. * Pretender (1979) with Frances Hall, ISBN 0-812-353108-6 * Mute (1981) a sequel named "Moot" was shelved, with extensive notes. Those notes are now lost and that sequel will not be written. * Shade of the Tree (1986) * Ghost (1986) * Total Recall (1989) a novelization of the film Total Recall, which is based on the short story "We Can Remember It For You Wholesale" by Philip K. Dick * Through the Ice (1989) with Robert Kornwise posthumously—Kornwise was a high school student who died tragically. His friends sent his unfinished manuscript and a plea to Piers Anthony to help their deceased friend get published. To make sure that the book was a fitting memorial tribute, Piers Anthony made sure it was printed on acid-free paper despite the expense. * Firefly (1990) * Hard Sell (1990) * Dead Morn (1990) with Roberto Fuentes * Balook (1991) * MerCycle (1991) * Tatham Mound (1991) * The Caterpillar's Question (1992) with Philip José Farmer—This collaboration was actually the result of another proposed collaborative project. The original idea proposed by an editor was to have a book where each chapter was written by a different author. That project fell apart, but Piers Anthony and Philip José Farmer later decided they wanted to salvage something from it by morphing it into a two person collaboration, where the two alternated chapters, without revealing who wrote which chapters. * Killobyte (1993) * If I Pay Thee Not in Gold (1993) with Mercedes Lackey * Volk (1996) historical fiction that is atypical for Anthony * The Willing Spirit (1996) with Alfred Tella * Spider Legs (1998) with Clifford A. Pickover * Quest for the Fallen Star (1998) with James Richey and Alan Riggs * Dream a Little Dream (1998) with Julie Brady * Realty Check (1999) * The Secret of Spring (2000) with Jo Anne Taeusch * The Gutbucket Quest (2000) with Ron Leming * Starkweather: Immortal 0 (2007) with David A. Rodriguez—This collaboration is a different one for Piers Anthony. He crafted an original short story based on the character Cartaphilus from the creator-owned Starkweather comic book series by David A. Rodriguez. This short story was then adapted into a comic book script and painted by fantasy artist Patrick McEvoy and published by Archaia Studios, making Starkweather: Immortal issue 0, Piers Anthony's first true comic book work. * Tortoise Reform (2007) * The Sopaths (2011) * Eroma (tbd) *" Thousand-Star Short story collections * Anthonology (1985) * Alien Plot (1992) ''Relationships'' series * 1 Relationships (2006) republished in 2007 by Phaze Books * 2 Relationships, Vol. 2 (2007) published by Phaze Books * 3 Relationships, Vol. 3 (2008) published by Phaze Books * 4 Relationships 4 (2010) published by Phaze Books Nonfiction * Bio of an Ogre (1988) the autobiography of Piers Anthony to age 50 * Letters to Jenny (1994)—The mother of a teenage fan wrote to Piers Anthony about her daughter Jenny, the victim of a drunk driver, being paralyzed and in a coma. The mother felt that having letters from Jenny's favorite author read to her might help bring her out of her coma. He wrote her constantly and for a long period of time, even naming a Xanth character after her. Jenny eventually came out of her coma, but remains paralyzed and has difficulty communicating. This book is a collection of the letters from the first year of correspondence. * How Precious was that While (2001) an autobiography to age 65 * Alfred (2007) a biography of the author's father Alfred Jacob as told by the women in his father's life Related works * Cut By Emerald (1987) by Dana Kramer, a Combat Command game book set in the Bio of a Space Tyrant universe. * Encyclopedia of Xanth (1987) by Jody Lynn Nye, a Crossroads Adventure game book set in the Xanth universe. * Piers Anthony's Visual Guide to Xanth (Harper, 1989), by Piers Anthony and Jody Lynn Nye. Illustrated by Todd Cameron Hamilton and James Clouse. ISBN 0-380-75749-4 References External links * Piers Anthony's Bibliography List * Piers Anthony's work at Macmillan.com * * Piers Anthony at Fantastic Fiction * series